


Happy Effing Christmas

by WolfstarGarden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, HMS Remix, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pure Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, and some fluff, seriously cannot stress how much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarGarden/pseuds/WolfstarGarden
Summary: Teddy and James decide to celebrate Christmas together early.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just pure smut. Because why not. I'm shameless, and my HP boys are all so very hot.
> 
> There was more plot to this originally, but it didn't need it so it got lost on editing. The title comes from some major-league health trouble I've been having - the only appointment I could get with my GP is two days before Christmas, and I've been celebrating by muttering constantly, 'happy fucking Christmas'.
> 
> Someone always benefits from my snark. :)

There was nothing quite like coming home, Teddy thought, when he arrived back at the cottage. Andromeda had told him when he inherited it that it had once belonged to his father and Sirius Black, but now it was Teddy’s and James’.

In the two years since Victoire had thrown him over for the McMillan boy – one his own dorm mates at Hogwarts no less – he’d spent a lot of time travelling with work. When he’d been offered a three month stint in Romania it had been too good to pass up.

He’d stayed with Charlie and Oliver, Apparating where he needed to each day. It had been wonderful seeing them both again – watching them throw a Quaffle around in the evenings by the open fire, and learning about the newly discovered uses of dragon scales in ward-breaking potions, or even just chatting quietly while Charlie darned old Quidditch guernseys.

James had been upset to see him go. He’d moved in just after coming of age, though they’d seen very little of each other in that first year, with Teddy travelling and James finishing his last year at school. In the six months since he’d graduated James had settled in nicely, working at the Leaky Cauldron while waiting to join the Trainee Aurors.

They were as close as brothers, though Teddy’s feelings for James were anything but fraternal. Without any notice, James had become a young man, and rather an attractive one. They flirted with an unsettling frequency, and instead of being annoyed by James’ arrogance, Teddy found him delightfully amusing.

Their happy co-habitation always broke into arguments when Teddy announced another trip away. Active, energetic and intelligent, James Sirius Potter was not the type of lad who could be left to his own devices for very long. He’d been particularly disgruntled when Teddy announced he was taking foreign assignment in Romania for so long.

“What’s the point in us living together if you’re never here?” he’d groused, brown eyes flashing beneath a scruffy black fringe.

“The point is, you wanted to be independent and stand on your own two feet. You’ll be able to do that easier if I’m not here, surely,” Teddy said, refusing to let James’ hot-headedness ruffle him. It was partly the difference in their ages – for two so young, it was still significant – and partly just the way their relationship had always been. Teddy was the observant, peaceable and sarcastic one – which Harry told him was just like his father – while James was impulsive, passionate and abrupt. They were close because their differences complemented each other.

“Anyway,” Teddy had said to James when they were discussing his trip, “you’d be welcome to join me. I’m sure your uncle would be happy to see you.”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a child,” James grumbled, but he smiled easily when Teddy clapped a cup of tea on the table for him.

“Course not,” Teddy said, smiling cheekily. “An old has-been like me must cramp your style terribly.”

James rolled his eyes, but his smile softened with something Teddy refused to read. “You’re okay, Teds,” he murmured.

Teddy clipped their cups together, appreciating the ting of the china. “You too, Jay.”

Teddy had been hoping some time apart might also help him get a grip on the way James made him feel, and what those feelings did to his cock. If anything, though, it had the opposite effect. Watching Charlie and Oliver together reminded him constantly of what he wanted and didn’t have with James, and the long abstinence sent his fantasies into overdrive.

He received regular owls from James, which only served to make Teddy miss him more. James’ letters were rather perfunctory, almost dismissive, except for the way he signed them – _missing you still more, love Jay_. Teddy’s chest would ache a little reading those words, and his groin would thrum with desire when James’ scent rose from the parchment.

“Our boy’s in love,” Oliver said to Charlie one night.

“Well, about time he moved on from my pretty niece. So, who’ve you set your sights on this time, Ted?”

Teddy smiled and didn’t answer.

He knew that when he got home, he would need to address the issue somehow. It was almost Christmas when he said goodbye to Charlie and Oliver, who both hugged him tight before he touched the worn-out Keeper’s glove serving as a Portkey and was catapulted back home.

He was incredibly disappointed to find James was not home, a dull ache blooming beneath his breastbone. Glumly, Teddy wandered through the apartment, breathing deep, relishing the smells of home - dusty and musky, a hint of spice wafting in the still air. He removed the Shrinking spell from his travelling trunk and levitated it to his room, idly beginning to put things away.

When he was done, Teddy just wanted to revel in the comfort of his own space. He couldn’t find the Hufflepuff throw rug Molly had made him, so he plodded back through the house cursing, and poured a nip of Firewhisky before moving to the lounge room. He curled up on the couch, pulling James’ old Quidditch robe over him, and promptly fell asleep.

He woke up with a start an hour or so later when a flurry of hard, lean limbs accosted him. “Teddy! You’re home!”

“Oomph! Gerrof...” Teddy started, arms flailing wildly as James wrapped around him and squashed him into the couch. “Fuck! James?”

“Well, who else, you giant lump? Merlin, I can’t believe you’re back.”

“You always knew I was coming back, twonk.”

“Didn’t feel like it,” James said, nuzzling Teddy’s neck.

“What are you doing? You can’t have missed me that much,” Teddy said, shoving half-heartedly at James, secretly thrilled by the greeting. James’ body was hard and rippled with an athlete’s muscle, pressing into every arch of Teddy’s as he squeezed him tight.

“Bloody did,” James said, impulsively pressing a hot kiss into Teddy’s neck. A rill of electric desire strummed through him, leaving him hopelessly empty when James suddenly tensed and levered himself off of Teddy’s supine form. “Eh. Sorry, bit enthusiastic.”

“I don’t mind,” Teddy said, fighting the instinct to let his hair turn fuchsia. Instead, a grin split his face and he sat up, folding his body properly against James’ pulling him in again. “Let’s have a proper hug, then.”

James’ heart thudded a rapid beat against Teddy’s own as he greedily breathed in the scent of leather and musk that was uniquely James, a hint of some magical explosive lingering about him.

“Mm,” James murmured against Teddy’s shoulder. “Dragons agree with you, Teds. You smell like sulphur. Dangerous.”

“That’s me, for sure,” Teddy slurred, his cock twitching. He eased James back again, instantly missing his warmth.

Their eyes met, James looking shy and awkward. He coughed, and paused, then said, “You waited long enough to come home. Didn’t think you were gonna be back for Christmas.”

“There’s still two days,” Teddy said, smiling.

“Mm.” James eyed him narrowly, his brown eyes darkly determined. “Would you like your present early?” His tone suggested a plan. James was known for his plans, usually mischievous and poorly considered.

Teddy blinked, cautious. “No thanks, Jay. I can wait.”

“I’m not sure I can,” James said, his voice oddly soft.

“Too bad. That’s not how it works.”

James pouted. The expression suited him - his eyes went large and limpid, his soft lips petulant. They both knew Teddy was a sucker for his pout, that he could rarely withstand it, giving in to James almost every time he wore it.

Teddy froze, his eyes fixed on the protruding bottom lip. His breath hitched, and he had to fight to force neutrality onto his face. Something flickered in James’ expression, a complex mix of emotions. Teddy was just attempting to decipher them when James whispered, “I think it is.”

“What is?” Teddy said, striving for a normal tone. He snapped his eyes up to meet James’.

“That is how it works,” James said, and Teddy could see the shallow speed of his breath, the tension in his shoulders, hope and determination in the set of his jaw. “I can’t wait ... so you get your present early.”

“James...”

James huffed a final, bracing breath. “Godric help me,” he murmured, and then reached out one hand, hooking it around Teddy’s neck and pulling him in roughly.

Teddy’s neck cricked, but his cry of pain was abruptly cut off when James’ mouth closed over his own, taking advantage of his parted lips to slip a nervous tongue into his mouth.

The shock of the moment thawed almost immediately, Teddy grabbing James’ lapels and heaving him closer, his hands sliding up to hold James’ head in place as he returned the kiss fervently. His cock pulsed, beginning to swell with a delicious ache.

James moaned and melted into his chest, fitting their bodies more closely and comfortably, his hand tightening around the base of Teddy’s skull, pinching the hair at the nape of his neck as he redoubled his efforts. His tongue delved into Teddy’s mouth desperately, one hand coming to rest carefully on Teddy’s chest, fingertips resting against the solid _thump thump_ of his pounding heart.

Teddy didn’t stop to think, just took and took, everything James had to give, breathing him in, losing himself against those lips, which were surprisingly skilled. Teddy groaned as his prick throbbed, wondering what it would feel like to have the wetness of James’ mouth wrapped around his cock. His hips rocked forwards, seeking friction.

“Fuck,” he mewled, ripping himself back with extreme strength of will. James’s eyes blinked blearily open, pupils blown with lust.

“If you like,” he breathed, and suddenly Teddy was harder than he’d ever been in his life, aching with painful, delicious need. Something inarticulate gurgled in his throat, and he dropped his own hand to rub with frustrating ineffectiveness at the bulge under the button fly of his dragonhide trousers.

“Fuck,” he repeated, “James ... stop. What the hell’s happening here?”

James canted forwards hungrily, lips plump and damp. “It’s your present,” he crooned, mouthing Teddy’s clavicle. “I’ll stop if you want me to ... but I don’t think you do. And I’ve wanted to do you since I knew what sex was. Please don’t make me stop now.”

A pulse of lust and raw affection threatened to undo him right then, especially when one of James’ hands trailed down to cover the one pressed between his legs. “Teddy...” he pleaded.

“Merlin’s arse, Jay... why didn’t you tell me before now?” Teddy asked, not wanting an answer, snapping into action instead. His hand pressed hard into James’ chest, forcing him slowly backwards until he was lying on the couch, Teddy stretched above him, and then they were kissing again - desperate, sloppy tonguing as they snogged, hands trawling across each other’s bodies, eagerly reaching for the sweet, sensitive flesh that so needed touch. James started popping buttons on Teddy’s trousers, and he reared back, looking down at the younger man, smirking softly at the dazed and rumpled expression that met him. “What do you want?” he asked, voice dark and raspy.

James breathed heavily, his gaze heated but steady. “Will you fuck me?”

Teddy ran one hand slowly down James’ side, curving his long fingers around the arch of taut buttock. “Oh, yes. If you’re sure.” He grinned. “But you’ll have to do something for me first...”

James’ eyes filled with a desperate need to please, and he started to prop himself up on his elbows. “What is it?”

Teddy’s grin grew, and he leant closer, kissing James’ softly again, letting the sweetness of his emotions seep in, showing James that it was more than physical need, so much more. Then, he clamped his teeth down on one lip, drawing it deep into his mouth and _sucking_. James snapped his head away with a gasp, and then met Teddy’s questioning gaze. “Oh, I can do that...” he purred, eyes gleaming.

Teddy growled, pressing his mouth to James’ jaw, laving wet, open-mouthed kisses and sharp nips along the hard cord of his neck, down to the hollow of his throat, licking a stripe back up as he reached for another kiss. His fingers tore violently at the hem of James’ t-shirt until they were both scrabbling to get out of their clothes, any thoughts of hesitating or talking about what was about to happen gone as need and long-repressed wanting took priority.

Teddy kicked his tight trousers loose impatiently as James fumbled with the flies on his jeans, not managing them before Teddy rolled him back against the armrest of their couch, shuffling up James’ taut body slowly on his knees. He trailed his fingertips up sensitised skin, wriggling his hips unselfconsciously, turgid cock jutting in front of him.

James licked his lips and swallowed, his face shining. Teddy pressed one hand tenderly to James’ cheek, the other wrapped firm around the base of his prick, aiming it at those hungry lips. He rubbed the tender crown across James’ mouth with agonising slowness, tracing his lips. James’ tongue darted out and swiped eagerly along Teddy’s slit, and he murmured his approval as pre-come hit his tastebuds.

 Teddy’s head tipped back and a moan ripped out of him.

 “Oh, Jay... I’ve been wanting this for too long. Fuck...”

“Mmm,” James agreed, stretching forwards and slipping the flat of his tongue along the underside of Teddy’s cock, before closing his lips around the shaft and sucking him deep.

Teddy had to grab the couch backrest to stay upright as pure desire swept through him, undoing everything beyond _James_ and _sex_. A growl curled from his parted lips, and James’ smug chuckle sent a thrum of pleasure jolting through him.

His desire for James brought him to the boil far too soon, and he had to shut his eyes, knowing that seeing those dark eyes gazing up at him would have finished him within seconds. “Ahh... I’m too close...”

James’ lips slid off him with a pop, leaving Teddy frustrated and achingly unsatisfied. “Get yourself under control. I’m not going to wait another minute,” James demanded through gritted teeth.

Teddy didn’t waste his breath on saying all the things he was thinking – that his best friend was a prick tease, that they could have done this a long time before, that he found James’ bossing unbelievably sexy... instead, he slid down James’ body, straddling his legs and helping him out of his jeans and boxers, throwing them haphazardly aside. He bent over, mouth hovering over James’ cock – hard and slick with his obvious need, and just as perfect as Teddy had always imagined, pink and thick and satiny. His instinct was to make certain James really wanted it, but the impatient grind of hips told him all he needed to know. Teddy pressed two fingers against the ring of muscle between James’ buttocks, feeling a heated slick appear underneath them as he quietly murmured a spell. Teddy pressed carefully, and lowered his mouth to James’ prick, toying idly at the head with soft, broad swipes of his tongue.

James’ keened and twisted his fingers into Teddy’s hair as one finger wriggled carefully past the reactive muscle, moving slowly at first, then more deliberately when James relaxed and opened to him. Teddy was glad of the opportunity to slow things down for just a moment, to let himself ease back from the precipice of orgasm, even though the scent and taste of James beneath him and the sounds he was making, the way he writhed under Teddy’s clever touch, all had him so damned hard. He rutted aimlessly against the couch cushions as he simultaneously suckled and stretched James.

“No more, pleasefuck,” James gasped suddenly, twisting one hand tightly in Teddy’s blue locks and making him wince. “ _Now_ , fuck me, Teddy, _now_...”

Teddy licked one more time, savouring James’ taste. “Hold your Hippogriffs, pup,” he said breathlessly, voice hoarse, and carefully tugged James’ testicles, grinning at the whimper the discipline earned him.  He spread one hand hard across belly and hip and glorious muscle, curls of black hair raking between his fingers. Teddy’s other hand wrapped around the base of his cock, guiding it to James’ entrance. He pushed forwards with agonising slowness, until James moaned with frustration and planted his feet, spearing his hips downwards with a sharp thrust, crying out as Teddy finally slipped inside him.

James’ fingernails raked down his back as Teddy stretched close above James, sinking his teeth into the hard bone of his clavicle. He rocked slowly home, giving James time to adjust to him, to meet his careful thrusts. The smell of sweat and sex enveloped him, and breathless sounds of desire echoed around them both, encouraging and enticing.

James hitched one leg over the backrest of the couch, the other hooking with an athlete’s agile grace over Teddy’s shoulder. His hips tipped upwards, making the stroke and slide of their bodies easier. James gasped and swore as one careful plunge brushed the hypersensitive gland inside him.

Teddy slid an arm around him, hauling James close and crushing their chests together as he buried his face in James’ neck, mouthing his ear. James groaned and kissed clumsily at his cheek, arching into his touch.

“Closer, Teddy ... please,” James breathed against his skin like a prayer. “Oh, _yes_...”

Teddy grasped him, flattening their bodies together. Their hearts beat in rapid tandem, breath mingling until it became a shared gasp as Teddy thrust inwards, out, careful and steady, faster. Sensation overwhelmed him; he was drowning in the soft hair rumpling around James’ neck. “Yes,” he echoed, and James tightened underneath him, meeting his every movement with powerful arches, encouraging Teddy deeper, wordlessly begging for more, more, more.

Emotion spilled between them, unchecked and unashamed, as their bodies shifted and parted and moved, learning the subtle angles and movements that eked the most pleasure ... but too soon Teddy felt release building inside him. He fumbled between their bodies, awkwardly wrapping his fist around James’ dully throbbing cock, and pumped it with firm, steady strokes. “Jay...” He whispered, “Ah, _fuck_ , Jay, I’m so close...”

James groaned and shifted his hips, gasping sharply as Teddy’s stroke found his prostate again. “ _Gah, Merlin’s_... fuck, Teddy, harder ... please. Fuck me ... come in me, Teddy ... oh, gor ... _Teddy_!” James’ voice disappeared under a slur of barely articulated groans, half-swearing and half-pleading as he canted his hips and squeezed tight around Teddy’s cock, seeking his mouth futilely and instead slavering against any inch of skin he could find. James whispered his name idolatrously and Teddy’s orgasm rose inside him in a hot tide, demolishing the dam of his restraint and cascading through him with vibrant release as he jerked erratically and came marvellously undone. His teeth closed reflexively on James’ throat as he throbbed and spilled only blissful moments before the spasmodic twisting of his hand brought James to the brink of ecstasy as well, then pushed him over, the slick of his satisfaction pumping over Teddy’s fingers.

Teddy ran his tongue quickly across the red mark he had drawn on James’ neck, arcing back to try and catch the way he looked when he came, a silly grin on his face as the drawn out groan echoing low in James’ chest drew on and on, ceasing only after his body had stopped convulsing with ecstasy and he collapsed utterly against the cushions, eyes closed, mouth smiling.

“Teddy...” James murmured after a moment, one hand rising limply to blindly seek Teddy out above him as the older man carefully drew his spent body away. James grunted with slight protest, then the sound changed to a happy murmur as his hand connected and sprawled across Teddy’s cheek.

Teddy tipped his head, letting James’ hand slide into his hair again; then he idly lifted his own hand from James’ belly to his lips and licked away the sticky substance coating them.

James’ eyes finally flickered open, and he flushed dark when he realised what was happening. “What ... what are you doing?” he whispered, sounding embarrassed, and so young.

Teddy grinned at him, all mischief and amusement and sweetness. “Tasting you,” he replied, sucking one long finger deep into his mouth and curling his tongue around it, swallowing greedily. Blood suffused James’ face, flooding into his neck and ears. Teddy laughed, and felt rather than controlled the stripes of amused pink that streaked for a moment through his hair. He brushed his hand idly onto James’ belly, muscles soft now in satiation, and nuzzled his ear again. “You taste fucking good, James...”

James laughed, monosyllabic and embarrassed. The heat in his skin scorched Teddy’s cheek. “Uh. Thanks.”

They lay still for a moment, holding each other close, skin slick with rapidly cooling sweat. Teddy ignored the gooseflesh that began to prickle his body, burrowing into James, breathing him deep. Then James pushed gently at his shoulder. “Uh, Teds?”

A cool drop of dread streaked down Teddy’s spine at the tone. He arched up a little, leaning on one elbow and staring down at the delightfully sexed man sprawled beneath him. “What is it?” he asked, striving for a mild tone.

“I just ... I just...”

“What is it, Jay?”

James breathed deep, closing his eyes. “Just ... what exactly does this mean for us? I mean ... I didn’t exactly plan – all of this,” James waved futilely with one hand. “Will it be weird now, between us? Because ... uh, you matter to me Teds. I don’t wanna ruin our friendship.”

“Right,” Teddy said, and levered himself fully upright, sitting on the edge of the couch, nudging James’ legs over. The younger man scuttled up against the armrest, staring at Teddy with wide, dark eyes. “What _do_ you want, Jay?”

James blinked, hesitated. He wet his lips and cleared his throat, clearly summoning up his Gryffindor courage. “I ... I only want you, Teddy. You’re all I’ve ever wanted. There’s never been anyone else. That’s why I can’t lose your friendship ... and now...”

“Jay, you know that lovers can be friends as well? That the strongest relationships are founded on good friendship?” Teddy looked at him, keeping his expression neutral, but a sincere, tickling laugh was blossoming inside him. It was times like this that he became aware that while six years was not a lot, it was enough to show just how young they both were.

“I guess... I haven’t really done a lot of the relationship thing,” James mumbled, peering at Teddy through the fall of his hair. “Nobody’s ever been able to compete with you.”

Teddy bit his lip to stop his smile escaping. He reached out and threaded his fingers with James’. “Good,” he said calmly. “I feel much the same for you. So I guess that clears things up ... should we have a first date, then, or do you think we’re rather past all of that?”

James blinked at him, then a grin broke his face, brightening it immensely. “You arse,” he muttered. “I think we’re probably past all that, aren’t we?”

“We know each other far batter than most couples going in,” Teddy agreed.

An uncharacteristic shyness flickered across James’ face. He strived to mimic Teddy’s careless tone, failing utterly. “Couples, huh?”

Teddy finally let his grin break loose, and he leaned close to kiss James softly and sweetly, smoothing away his worries and uncertainties with a curl of his tongue. “Whatever you want, my love.”

 

_Fin._


End file.
